bleachmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Nene
'Nene Kuzumi DeLaVinci' Nene stands in front of you with natural dark purple wavy hair cascading along the sides of her face and down to the middle of her upper back. Her vibrant green eyes with long softly curled eyelashes peek out through the few wisps of hair that occasionally fall infront of her face unless it is pinned back. Resting atop her dark pink lips consisting an almost perfect bow atop of her full bottom lip is a small slightly upturned nose. Her features seeming more visible with how pale her skin is. Her build is short and somewhat curvy yet she is very thin around the waist. She looks a bit more Italian than she does Japanese but you can tell she is mixed. Upon her hourglass frame she wears a snuggly fitting purple silk kimino with silver accents dancing over the dress a pair of matching geta sandals upon her feet. If you look closely to when she talks you can see that her tongue is pierced with a black french tickler on her tongue ring also when she moves her hair behind her ears are pierced all up and down medium silver hoop earrings are currently in the bottom peircing of her ear and diamond studs are in all the other peircings on her ears the hoops on her ears towards the top have small diamonds hanging off them gently. A lovely small white gold chain bracelet delicately hugs her wrist and looks like it fits her perfectly. History Nene was born in Japan to her mother Fugiko of is of full bodied japanese descent and her father Antonio who is of Italian descent. Antonio came to Japan originally to learn a new fighting style to teach to his troops back in Italy but not only did he find what he was looking for but he also found the love of his like Fugiko. It was love at first sight for the two of them and they were fastly married and birthed Nene's older brother Shinji a year and a hald after they were married and then two years later Nene was born. Shinji is very protective of his little sister making sure to guard her from any harm considering in his father's eyes she is a precious doll not to be harmed and to be kept pure. As Nene grew up her family explained to her that it is the woman's job to be the healer and take care of her family and friends but to be sure to be careful who to pick as her friends as they could one day be her end they made sure to have her understand that fighting is only alright for a woman if it is in self defense but it is alright for her brother to fight as long as it is for the right reasons and not because he is only angry. Fugiko has been a shrine priestess and being a quincy has been in the family for generations and Antonio still has no idea of this and it is decided it is for the best to keep him in the dark. Fugiko has made sure to teach her children the proper ways of the Quincy especially since her children come from a long line of Quincys. Personality Nene is sweet, kind, fun-loving and caring. She is also just a touch obsessed with her appearence, she loves making sure she looks amazing. She always has her items she needs upon her for healing and can keep her temper rather easily. Image Gallery Neneserious.jpg Nenepicnic.jpeg Neneohwhat.jpg Nenenightie.jpg Nenemainmain.jpg Nenehealing.jpg Nenebig.jpg Category:Characters